Miracles Happen
by aura-seer1234
Summary: After an encounter with a mysterious foe Usagi and the sailor scouts seem to have lost their memories and Momaru has lost his life. Usagi now has to cope with her new life after her parents win the lottery. With only Luna and what's left of her memories will she be able to feel strong and capable once again? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- So, this is sort of like a test chapter, I got the idea and stuff and decided to see if people liked it. If I get reviews and stuff I will for sure continue it since I have a vague plot idea. As far as continuity goes for sailor moon...I kinda didn't really try, it's been a really long time since I've seen it so Usagi might be a tad ooc. That said she's under a completely different set of circumstances than she usually is...what I'm really trying to say is, please just try and enjoy the character interactions and stuff. I hope you all enjoy it and stuff!**

* * *

Being without Ami on the first day of a new school year was a sad enough thought on it's own, but without her on the first day at a new school was even worse. It wasn't just Ami either, it was Makoto as well, at a new school it would be nice to have someone as tough as her to have her back. Usagi sighed as she sunk into her chair, there were a lot of things that would have made the transition to Ouran easier. even being able to call her friends would have made things better...but they weren't around for her to talk to.

At all.

They didn't remember her, it was as if she disappeared from their lives. she supposed it was all for the best, since their last fight and Momoru died...well she hadn't been the greatest of company. That and she was tired of seeing her friends die again and again. Rei had told her she wasn't strong enough to be a princess once and now Usagi understood what she meant by that. She wanted to help everyone and it was so easy to worm your way into her heart, after all she had befriended almost every undesirable person at her school. Her heart was big enough for everyone, the freaks, the geeks and the wannabees.

Yellow was supposed to be a happy colour but the new dress she wore made her heart heavy. Winning the lottery was supposed to make people happy right? It made her parents happy, it meant she could attend an expensive school and hopefully do something more with her life. She could now with the absence of super-heroing buts she didn't want to. The thought was depressing, after all, she had just gotten the hang of being sailor moon and the moon princess...at least she thought she had.

The bell rang, signalling the break for lunch, she sat up straighter and glanced around the class room. Slowly the class 1-D students were filing out and heading for the cafeteria except for one, his name was Kasanoda and people seemed to be exceptionally terrified of him. She smiled fondly as she remembered how people treated Makoto in a similar way. She picked up her bag and walked over to him. He kinda freaked her out a little but she swallowed hard and put on her smiliest face. "You're Ritsu Kasanoda right?" she asked.

He turned to look at her with one of his scary faces and oh boy did it freak her out. She did her best not to show it though. "Yeah and what do you want?!" he said in an unnecessarily angry way.

Usagi laughed nervously, "Oh I was just wondering if you wanted some company for lunch today seeing as we're always eating in here alone anyway but if you don't want to that's totally fine I'll just go back to my desk and-" she rambled rubbing the back of her head. .

He looked a little shocked before he spoke again, this time more awkwardly, "aren't you afraid of me?"

The sense of deja vu was overwhelming, he really was just like Makoto. She smiled warmly, "why, should I be?" she asked in the same way she asked Makoto.

He froze for a moment, "Well..." he blushed nervously, "everyone else is. They all say my face is scary and no one looks me in the eye."

Usagi studied his face and laughed haughtily, "Ha," she said, "I've seen scarier!" and in truth she had, she had seen scarier and faced greater monsters. She also defeated them, so she wasn't scared of Ritsu Kasanoda. "So what should I call you?" she asked, "can I call you Ritsu or is that too personal?"

He blushed again and looked away, "Uh no, that's fine...Ritsu I mean, it's fine..." he stuttered out, "You're Usagi Tsukino right?"

She nodded, "that's me!" she said. It felt good to be chatting with someone again, "You can call me Usagi though."

Just like that Usagi had made her first friend at Ouran, it took three weeks but she seemed to be getting her groove back. Making friends with the most unlikely of people like a total boss. She may have lost her friends, her soul mate and her future child but for now grieving had to take a back seat. _Who knows maybe things will work out? _she thought hopefully.

Kasanoda poked at his rice with his chop stick while Usagi merrily munched her own boxed lunch. He opened his mouth a couple of times as if to say something but instead nothing came out. Usagi eyed him suspiciously, she was dying to know what was on his mind, curiosity had always been a fatal flaw of her's...at least when it came to social situations.

Finally he spoke, "Uh...have you ever played kick the can?" he asked cautiously.

Usagi shook her head, "nope, can't say I have. Discus is more my speed." she said brightly. "What about you, do you like discus?"

"I've ever played," he said into his rice.

Usagi frowned, "Well, well," she said in a mock reprimanding tone, "this simply won't do!" She laughed, "It is decided, tomorrow I will bring my own discus and you will finally get the chance to play!" She was pretty stoked about that plan and he seemed to be too. Unfortunately that was when the bell rang and people started to file into the classroom. She sighed, "Well I'll see you later then," she said with a pout before she returned to her desk. She really hated math.

Her class mates murmured and muttered about what they had seen, "What kind of badass is that girl?" some said. Others were saying that she had a suicidal death wish, then there were those who suspected that her money had something to do with the Yakuza. Within a few moments Usagi had become a legend, too scary to approach but undeniably fascinating. She didn't know though, she was blissfully unaware of her current situation. After all she had just found a friend and she could desperately use one.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Here we have chapter two! Thankyou Alycee Lanet and Pink Rabbit for reviewing! This chapter is really long but a lot happens so...NO REGRETS! The plot I'm working with isn't a relationship based one meaning that there will be epic action to come...but that doesn't mean that there won't be shipping, au contraire there will be much shipping...MWAHAHAHA! **

* * *

The very next day Usagi walked to school with a skip in her step and her discus in her bag. when her parents won the lottery they had decided to buy a house near the school so they wouldn't have to pay for transportation. It seems that once you were a penny pincher you would remain one for eternity. Usagi liked the fresh air though so it was no big deal, what she didn't like was that math test she had today. She groaned with hopelessness if she had Ami she could have studied with her but she wasn't that lucky.

Not watching at all where she was going she walked right into someone. She didn't knock them over but bumping into them was embarrassing enough. She took a couple steps back and made an embarrassed face "Oh I'm sorry!" she said. The person who she walked into appeared to be a boy wearing a uniform from her school.

"It's alright!" he said cheerfully, "hey, I think I've seen you around at school." He pointed towards the road, "did you want to walk the rest of the way with me?" he asked simply.

Usagi regarded him for a moment, something about him was off...actually he reminded her way too much of Ami. He was a very suspicious character...was he gay? It wasn't really any of her business but when Usagi got a question like that in her head she absolutely had to know the answer. "Sure!" she said in an overly cheerful kind of way.

The began to walk again, mostly in silence. It occurred to her that she had never asked her walking companion's name. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, who are you?" she asked casually.

The boy next to her glanced and smiled, "Oh right!" he said, "my name is Haruhi Fujioka, I'm in class 1-A"

Usagi grinned "Ahhhh, so we have a smart cookie here hmmm?" she said in a sing song sort of way.

Haruhi laughed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, something like that!"

Usagi smiled nostalgically, he really was a lot like Ami...

They arrived at the school and parted ways for their own separate classrooms. They didn't talk much for the rest of the walk but it wasn't uncomfortable, after all, there wasn't much else to say. Usagi waved goodbye to Haruhi as he walked into his class accompanied by a set of twins. The boy crazed girl in Usagi found the three of them totally gush worthy but sadly she had no female friends to gush about them with.

When she stepped into her classroom she waved hello to Kasanoda with her very last shred of enthusiasm. He awkwardly waved back which made Usagi think he wasn't used to engaging with people in a pleasent way. She groaned, face planting into her desk. Luna had told her to study for the test but did she listen? Nope. She decided to play her old sailor V video games again instead.

She struggled as usual with the evil equations until at last the bell rang for class change. Truthfully, Usagi hadn't done as poorly as she thought she would and it left her in a good mood. Actually it left her in such a good mood that she had devised herself a plan to make some actual girl friends. Kasanoda was alright but she wasn't the sort to only need one friend, that and she couldn't have girl talk with him. She glanced at him and he glanced back, she giggled thinking about how awkward having girl talk with him would be.

At last the bell rang for lunch and she stretched out with a sigh, "finally!" she said. She twisted in her seat to talk to the girl behind her, "That was some math quiz huh?" she said with a sunny smile.

The girl looked at first shocked, then scarred and then at last indignant. She gathered her things and got up, "don't talk to me," she said in a frigged frightened voice as she walked out of the room in a huddle of other girls.

Usagi didn't know what to do, she hadn't ever been spoken to like that in school. Ever. She turned to sit normally in her seat again and just stared straight ahead. Everyone had left the class room except for Kasanoda. Unable to contain it any longer, her face scrunched up and she began to cry...which freaked out Kasanoda thoroughly. He got up and shuffled up to her.

"Uh...Usagi?" he asked, unsure, "are you okay?"

Usagi sniffled a few times, "Nooooooo..." she whined, "that girl hates me and I don't know why!"

Kasanoda grimaced, "I'm very sorry about that, it's my fault."

Usagi sniffled and looked up at him with puffy red eyes, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"People are afraid of me," he began, "because of my face and because I'm a member of the most powerful gang in the region." he said, eyes down cast. "Because of that, people don't want to be my friend and since you have...sort of...become my friend I think...I mean I could be wrong on that and I understand if I am!" he amended before continuing, "anyway, you've sort of become as scary as I am I guess..."

She wiped her tears away, "so you don't really have any friends huh?" she said.

"No not really," he said with a sigh.

Usagi stood up and threw her fist in the air passionately "Yeah well," she said with a huff, "Who needs them!" she reached into her bag and pulled out her discus, "C'mon Kasanoda," she said grabbing his arm and dragging him outside, "we're going to go play discus and we're going to have a fabulous time and we aren't going to worry about snobby judgemental people!" Kasanoda stumbled behind her unsure whether he should be concerned or thrilled that she hadn't friend dumped him yet.

When they were outside Usagi was suddenly quite aware of the stares she was getting. She groaned inwardly, she had never been this infamous before. Sure she had been known for forgetting homework and being late but she had never been scary. Makoto would have been proud.

She spun the discus on her finger and looked at Kasanoda with a challenging smile, "Alright, you ready to see a master at work?" she called out.

Kasanoda nodded with a serious look on his face. Usagi then with incredible ease threw the discus and watched it glid easily through the air, around the tree behind Ritsu and back to her hand. Kasanoda looked wide eyed and impressed and he even clapped a little. Usagi smiled triumphantly, if there was one thing she was good at, it was discus. "Alright, so you got a good look at my form right?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah!" he called out. Usagi glanced around to see some people watching them from the windows. She shrugged their gazes off and got focused once more.

"So we're just going to throw it back and forth for a while okay!" she said brightly.

And so that's what they did, Usagi had to say, Kasanoda was quite good. In fact he was a natural and in no time she was sure he would be almost as good as her. It made her a little evious when she thought of how long it took her to master throwing the moon tiara.

They were so caught up with their game that they lost track of time. the bell rang for class to begin just as Kasanoda let the discus go. The two of them yelped in surprise. "Oh no!" said Usagi as she took of for class at a dead sprint. For such a lazy and clumsy girl she was awfully quick. Kasanoda tried to keep up but it seemed his new friend had an adrenaline rush so it was really no use.

The rest of the day went much like it had the day before and Usag grabbed up her back pack and headed for home. "See you later Kasanoda!" she said brightly in spite of the stares she was getting. _Let them stare, _she thought indignantly. She thought it was so mean how they were being judgemental and the super hero in her couldn't bear to stop being friends with him just to be more popular.

Kasanoda smiled and watched her go. Usagi was his first real friend at school and for that reason he cared greatly for her already. There was jsut something about her kindness that made her feel like a true kindred spirit. For that reason he decided that he would vow to protect the klutz with his very life! He resolved to write it on his arm with permanent marker later.

Everyone had left before he gathered his things but before he left for whatever reason, it occurred to him to look out the classroom window. "Guh!" he gasped as he saw Usagi's Discus on the grass. "The dummy forgot it!" he said as he remembered her mindless sprint to class. He looked at the time and then back at the discus. He was sure if he hurried he could get it back to her before she got home...

He had been running for quite a while before he finally found her. She appeared to be crouching by a small black cat. He approached quietly but frowned when he heard voices, he crouched behind some trees and watched her have a conversation with her cat.

"Luna," she said, "You didn't have to come meet me," she said in annoyance.

_That's cute, _thought Kasanoda, _she's talking to her cat._

"Usagi, You know very well that if I didn't you would have gone straight to the arcade and you never would have started your homework," said the cat authoritatively.

Kasanoda blinked. Then it sunk in. He jumped out from behind the tree and pointed at the cat. "Ma!" he squeaked out.

Usagi's face turned to sheer horror as Kasanoda unexpectedly appeared from behind the tree as did Luna's. "K..Kasanoda hey..." she said laughing sheepishly, "what were you doing behind that tree?"

"That cat spoke!" he said at last, still pointing at Luna.

"No she didn't" said Usagi nervously laughing.

"YES SHE DID!" said Kasanoda in shock still.

Luna groaned, "well I guess the 'cat's out of the bag now isn't it?" she said.

Usagi and Kasanoda looked at her for a moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles, "That's funny Luna because you are a cat! I didn't know you had a sense of humour!" said Usagi.

Luna rolled her eyes, "thank you for pointing out the obvious Usagi, I was only trying to alleviate the tension."She turned to Kasanoda, "and who might you be?"

"Ritsu Kasanoda m'am," he managed, "I'm talking to a cat..."

"Yeah and about that," said Usagi, "don't tell anyone about this please?!" she begged.

Kasanoda regarded them both, "You have my word...but...why does she talk?" he asked.

Usagi and Luna exchanged a glance, "I'll tell you at my house," she said quietly, "it isn't for everyone to hear."

The three of them walked the few short blocks left to Usagi's house. When they got there they snuck in quietly since Usagi's parents wouldn't let her have a boy in her bedroom. They three managed to reach her room without any problem, Usagi closed the door with a sigh of relief. "Okay," she said,"you might want to sit down for this."

Kasanoda did as he was told, he was a little excited to be in on a great big secret like this, especially since it involved a talking cat. Upon closer inspection her realized that Luna had a crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

"Alright Mr. Kasanoda, I should start this story by saying that strictly speaking Usagi and I are not of this world."

He raised his eyebrow, "You aren't?" he asked quietly.

Luna shook her head, "No, we were born thousands of years ago on the moon."

Kasanoda's eyes widened in disbelief, "the moon?"

Luna nodded, " Usagi was once the princess there but the negaverse attacked and destroyed the silver milenium and the other celestial kingdoms."

Kasanoda couldn't believe what he was hearing, but considering he was talking to a cat it really wasn't that great a leap of faith.

"Usagi's mother sent her and her court to the future in order to give all those who were dying a chance at a future they would never have on the moon. Unfortunately the negaverse appeared and Usagi as well as the sailor scouts had to take action. Do you remember Sailor Moon from the news Mr. Kasanoda?"

Kasanoda's eyes widened as he put the peices together. Usagi. His first friend. Klutsy, cute kind Usagi was a superhero? "No way..." he said.

Usagi shrugged, "Yep it's me, Sailor moon, champion of Justice." she said nonchalantly.

"You're a real princess...from the moon..."he said as it finally sunk in. He bowed "It is an honour be trusted with such privileged information!" he said with fervour. He stood up straight, "if you ever need us, I and the entire Kasanoda syndicate are at your disposal!"

Usagi laughed nervously, "Oh I'm not really a princess any more..." she said.

"That isn't true Usagi," said Luna, "You are and will be until you become queen, princess of the moon." She turned to Kasanoda, "Usagi doesn't have any contact with the sailor scouts any more so will you promise to help her should she ever need it?"

Kasonoda Nodded,"yes I do," he said seriously. Luna shivered a little at the scarey look on hs face.

"USAGI!" called her mother from down stairs, "COME HELP WITH DINNER!"

Usagi yelped "YEP" she squeaked, "BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" she looked at Kasanoda, "can you leave through the window please? I really don't want to get in trouble..."

Kasanoda nodded "of course your highness!" he said with a salute and before Usagi could say or do anything else, left through the window. She glanced at Luna, she wasn't sure if Kasanoda knowing her secret would be a blessing or a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna was having what she would call a regular run of the mill day. It had started with her dragging Usagi out of bed and eventually led to her walking around her new school. It was a rather big set of buildings and quite ornate although nothing could compare to the grandeur of the moon kingdom. It was one of luna's dreams to see it restored to it's former shining glory, after all it had been such a peaceful time in the history of their solar system. As she gazed at the beautiful flower gardens she couldn't help but smirk a little to herself. She imagined that the students attending the school were under the impression that the world they lived in was the best world there was.

In short...

they were selfish and completely unaware. At the same time she was sure that there were quite a few good, kind hearted young aristocrats who cared for the troubles of others. Yes, there had to be, for the sake of the earth the people with power had to be. If they weren't good and kind people she feared that they would be doomed to a life that was a lie. Pretending to be happy and putting on a happy face but never truely feeling it in their heart. Those who don't believe in the power of love could never truly experience it after all.

She passed by a pond that was equipped with a fountain and sighed nostalgically and sadly as she thought of what Usagi could accomplish with her fellow sailor soldiers with simply their friendship. They had shared such a powerful bond and it simply wasn't fair that Usagi should be left alone without them now. Quite a few things were unfair about Usagi's situation actually, not the least of which being the death of momaru.

While the fates of the other senshi were largely a mystery, Usagi and Luna both remembered his death clear as day. They also remembered how, try as she might, Usagi simply couldn't save him. Luna knew she would never forget Usagi's utter despair, one does not simply forget that kind of look in someone's eyes. What made it worse was that she knew the feelings of loss were still there beneath the smiles. Luna smiled as she truely realized that both feelings of hope and despair were truly genuine in Usagi. She was just that sort of person.

She at last came across a young girl who stood frozen in fear before a rather large looking cat. Luna looked on in puzzlement after all, how could one fear a fluffy kitty cat and besides that weren't little girls supposed to love cats? At any rate the question of the girl's fear was unimportant, what mattered was the fact that she was afraid and Luna wasn't going to stand for that. She ran as fast as she could and stood between the larger cat and the little girl.

"Don't worry," said Luna to the small blond child, "I won't let him hurt you," Luna figured that due to the child's age she could get away with speaking to her. The child's eyes widened with shock at the speaking animal but Luna knew that due to her age her claims to meeting a talking cat would be written off as imagination.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNA!" she could hear Usagi yelling somewhere in the distance, but she would have to wait.

Out of nowhere a tall blond man came crashing onto the scene, effectively putting off the much bigger cat. A group of boys were approaching behind him, they appeared to know each other. They fretted over the blond guy who had just passed out after sputtering nonsense about sisters and how he would protect her from the cats. Luna rolled her eyes, the boy appeared to be of less use than Usagi on a bad day.

"LUNA!" cried the familiar voice once more. She sprinted up to Luna and stopped breathing heavily, she was followed by Kasanoda who seemed to be following her like some sort of loyal mob body guard. The entire scene had, in Luna's opinion. just become one great big circus. "Luna why would you come to school?" she asked picking up the cat and pouting quizicaly.

"Why are you," said one voice, "talking to your cat?" said the other.

Usagi glanced over to the other group in surprise. The two who had spoken were the ones she had seen with Haruhi earlier. With them was Haruhi himself, A tall blond boy, a short blond boy, a super tall kinda mean looking guy and another tall boy with glasses and a cold look about him. Usagi glanced at Kasanoda and Luna before answering, "Uhhhhhhhhh..." she began, "habit I guess?" she offered with a shrug and a nervous laugh. She glanced at Haruhi, "hi Haruhi!" she said desperately hoping to change the subject from her talking cat."

The little girl had taken to standing right next to Usagi and she didn't know what to make of it. Haruhi smiled, "hey Usagi!" he said cheerfully. Haruhi's friends all stared at him.

"Haruhi," asked the tall blond one, "you know this girl?" He seemed somewhat theatrical and he was super dreamy. Actually all of Haruhi's friends were pretty dreamy in Usagi's opinion.

"Yeah," said Haruhi nonchalantly, "this is Usagi Tsukino, we walk to school together" he gestured to the girl.

The tall blond looked as if he was about to say something but was cut off by the short blond one, "Hold on," he said seriously, "is your name Usagi?"

Usagi got a chill, for whatever reason the small boy was a little frightening, "y-yeah..." she said slowly.

His eyes lit up all at once and he rushed over and tugged at her sleeve enthusiastically much to Kasanoda's disapproval. "Hey hey," he said, his voice child like, "do you like tea and cake and cookies?" he asked looking up at her.

Usagi almost dropped Luna, "Ohmigosh, do I!" she said excitedly, sweets were her absolute favourite.

This was all it took to make the boy hug her enthusiastically, "You should come to the host club so you can meet Usa-chan Mis Usa-chan!"

Usagi looked at Kasonoda quizzically, "they have a host club?"

"Yeah," said Kasanoda, "they're pretty infamous."

"Oh and you two aren't." retorted the twins dead panned.

Usagi looked at them quizzically for a moment before it registered what they were talking about. She was still pretty um-used o her new reputation.

"Huh?" said Haruhi, who apparently knew nothing about Kasanoda and Usagi.

"This is Ritsu Kasanoda and Usagi Tsukino," said the boy with the glasses stepping forward "he's the heir to the most powerful gang in the region. They say that if you look him in the eye you will have night mares for weeks," he half smiled at Usagi but the wasn't any warmth in it."Although," he continued, "it seems that recent lottery winner Usagi Tsukino isn't afraid of him in the slightest."

Usagi was about to say something but was cut off by the small blond girl, "that cat spoke!" she said. Everyone went silent and looked at her and then at Luna, Usagi burst out laughing.

"What?" she said, her voice goofy and nervous, "Luna doesn't talk, what are you talking about." Kasanoda joined in but he just looked terrifying.

The little girl pouted and shook her head, "no no, she did!" she exclaimed, "she said she would protect me from the big nasty cat!" Usagi looked at Luna and then at the little girl. Passing the cat over to Kasanoda she crouched down to speak to the girl on eye level.

"That sounds like something she would say," she said with a smile, "you have to promise to keep it a secret...but Luna is a magic cat" she whispered in the girl's ear. Usagi was really enjoying fuelling the girl's imagination and hopes and dreams.

The little girl's eyes widened, "really?" she said in wonderment, Usagi nodded. Her chest swelled and she spoke again, "can I come visit Luna sometimes big sis?"

This took everyone by surprise, "big sis?" said Usagi in surprise. The little girl nodded.

Usagi was overcome by emotion and scooped up the girl in a giggly hug, "that work's for me little sis, I think my mom's baking cookies on Friday how about then?" The little girl nodded with great enthusiasm.

Haruhi looked at Usagi and then at the tall blond boy, overcome with a sense of Deja vu. "Usagi, you probably shouldn't agree to this, I mean you aren't really her sister."

Usagi looked over at Haruhi over her shoulder, "yeah says who?" she asked cheekily, "you don't have to be related to someone to be their sister or brother or mom or whatever, all that really matters when it comes to family is the bonds you form." Usagi knew this to be true, after all she considered the Senshi to be her family just as much as her mother and father.

Haruhi shrugged at this, "I guess you might be right, just don't make any promises you can't keep like Tamaki sempai. It might get you into trouble."

Usagi considered this, "I guess..." she said, "but I don't see how giving a little girl a role model can turn out badly."

Kasanoda couldn't help but smirk at this, as far as Usagi went, the moon princess wasn't exactly a very good role model. He said nothing though because in the ways that it truly mattered, she was a great role model.

Usagi glanced at her watch and yelped, "mom's going to kill me!" she said putting the girl down, "alright little sis, Big sis Usagi has to go..." she was about to sprint off but stopped, "I just realized that I never asked your name," she said sheepishly.

The girl smiled, "It's Kidimi!"

Usagi nodded, "right!" she said committing it to memory. "Alright Kasanoda lets book it!"

Kasanoda nodded seriously, "of course you highness!" he said and with that the two took off running.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," was the last thing the host club heard Usag say before they disappeared into the distance. The boy with the glasses was intrigued by this, the way he said your highness...it wasn't in a mocking way or even a romantic way. In stead it was dutifully, as if...he were something of a loyal subject or servant. Cleary she didn't approve of being called that though.

Nekozawa was being carted away by his own servents along with Kidimi and Tamaki was busy interrogating Haruhi about Usagi. In short there wasn't much going on that Kyoya was genuinely interested in. That said he wasn't opposed to the idea of learning more about the mysterious lottery winner so he went to stand near the rest of the group.

"So," said Hikaru, "What sort of things do you talk about?" Kouru finished.

Haruhi shrugged, "we usually just talk about the weather and what's at the super market and stuff." she glanced over at Kyoya, "her parents won the lottery but they don't live very differently than they did before. She says her parents invested the money."

Kyoya nodded, "that's right, in fact they invested the money in my family's hospitals."

Everyone looked at him with a small amount of frightened awe, it seemed like he always knew everything about everyone. "Huh," said Tamaki, "imagine that..." Tamaki turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi, as your father figure I demand that you be friends with Miss Usagi Tsukino and spend as much time as possible with her!" he said dramatically pointing at Haruhi.

Everyone was thoroughly confused, "why?" asked Haruhi.

The twins slinked their arms around her shoulders on either side of her, "Yeah why?" the asked suspiciously.

"Because Haruhi needs a girl friend who isn't in love with her!" he said, "she needs someone to help bring out her feminin side remember, that and I still don't like how you two are her only friends in class."

"But Usagi isn't in my class, she and Kasanoda are in class one-D" she countered.

Tamaki looked slightly wounded at his arguement being cast aside so easily, "Well..." he began again, "you should still hang out with her!"

"We should invite lady Usa-chan to the host club!" said Hony out of nowhere.

"Great Idea Hony Sempai!" said Tamaki, "but I was thinking more along the lines of them hanging out and being girls together."

"That would be a bad idea," said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. "remember it is imperative that Haruhi's secret be kept in order for her to repay her debt."

Just like that Tamaki's hopes and dreams were shattered into many little pieces.

* * *

**AN: I'm interested to hear if anyone has any opinions on who Usagi should be shipped with, let me know your thoughts and stuff! Also any other shipping ideas, I would love to hear them!**


End file.
